


tell our stories on these walls

by glowinghorizons



Series: you're in my heart [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/glowinghorizons
Summary: Bellamy smiles languidly, gently pulling her in closer by her hand until she’s standing between his legs, trying not to smile back at him. “Careful, I might start thinking you don’t like me anymore.” “Are you twelve?” Bellamy laughs, delighted by the sparkle he sees in Clarke’s eyes, and the way she’s trying -- and failing -- not to smile back at him. He wants her to smile, always. “I think we both know I am definitely not twelve.” Clarke blushes, and Bellamy follows the line of it with his eyes, his gaze dipping down the curve of her neck and to her collarbones. He licks his lips.-------canon divergent, set sometime vaguely in s2. after trying and failing to cohabitate with the council, the hundred start their exodus towards the sea, and finally start living.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosciutto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosciutto/gifts).



> _**A/N:** I have a massive Bellarke modern!AU that I’ve been working on since June in the works but for some reason the words just aren’t coming to me for that one right now. So, in the meantime, here’s more from my “You’re In My Heart” series. You don’t have to read the others for this one to make sense, but I won’t stop you if you decide to anyway! This is set sometime vaguely s2-ish, but note that it is largely AU compared to TV-canon._

Bellamy struggles to keep his eyes sharp while he’s on patrol, his steps faltering under the midday sun. Exhausted, he wants nothing more than to go back to camp, crawl into his tent, and sleep for the next hundred years. 

The last few weeks have been so tiring, but so, so worth it, especially when he thinks of the looks on the faces of his friends as they finally arrived at the ocean, ready to start a new chapter in their lives. 

Turning on his heel, he looks down at the watch on his wrist, one that he picked up on their last supply raid. He’s hoping the batteries don’t die soon, because that’s the only thing they haven’t found yet at any of the abandoned towns along their route to the sea. The watch reads two o’clock, and he sighs in relief when he realizes his shift is over.

It takes him ten minutes to get back towards the gate of their camp, one that is almost permanently open now, not like it was at the dropship site. When he gets there, Miller is waiting for him, leaning against the outer wall, his gun slung across his back. 

Bellamy claps a hand on his friend’s back when he gets closer and Miller smiles wearily. “I’m thinking… a swim, and then sleeping for two days.”

Bellamy grins. “I’m with you. I’ve got something I need to take care of, first.” 

Miller rolls his eyes. “Uh huh. You’re not fooling anybody. She’s in medical.” 

Bellamy smiles sheepishly. “That obvious, huh?” 

“Nauseatingly so.”

They part ways halfway through camp, nodding to Harper and Jasper who are taking over their shift on patrol. Bellamy heads towards one of the small cabins still under construction, tucked a little bit off to the side of the back of the camp, the ocean visible from the front door. When he heads inside, she’s alone, and he can’t help the heat that sears his neck at seeing her, skin tanned and toned from two summers now on the ground. Her hair is pulled back away from her face, little tendrils escaping her hastily-made braid. 

“You were supposed to be out of here before I got back,” Bellamy scolds, keeping his voice quiet so he doesn’t startle her.

She whirls around anyway, her wide eyes immediately calming when she sees him. His heart hurts a little bit at that - that his people are still so used to being on the defensive, that they’re ready to fight at a split second. “Bellamy.” She says. “What time is it?” 

“Past two,” he says, hoisting himself onto the metal table to her right. “You were supposed to be out of here at one thirty.”

She scowls. “I had work to do! I can’t just leave it, because we have enough going on, we need the medbay to be clean and well-stocked, and--”

“Hey, hey.” Bellamy says softly, taking one of her hands. “Calm down. I just don’t want you to work yourself to the bone.” He leans in, pressing a swift kiss to her temple. “You deserve some rest.” 

Clarke narrows her eyes. “So do you, yet you’re _here_ , instead of in the tent, sleeping.” 

Bellamy smiles languidly, gently pulling her in closer by her hand until she’s standing between his legs, trying not to smile back at him. “Careful, I might start thinking you don’t like me anymore.” 

“Are you twelve?” 

Bellamy laughs, delighted by the sparkle he sees in Clarke’s eyes, and the way she’s trying -- and _failing_ \-- not to smile back at him. He wants her to smile, always. “I think we both know I am definitely not twelve.” 

Clarke blushes, and Bellamy follows the line of it with his eyes, his gaze dipping down the curve of her neck and to her collarbones. He licks his lips. 

“Stop it. You need to go, right now.”

“So do you.” 

Clarke puts her hands on her hips. “Have you eaten yet today?”

“Have you?”

“ _Bellamy_.” 

“What? This isn’t going to work with me, Clarke, you know that. We’re both off shift. Let’s go eat something and then go take a nap.” He’s nearly whining, and he knows it’s pathetic, but he can’t help it. He’s been thinking about curling up with Clarke since he woke up this morning to find her already gone to her shift, and she seems determined to single-handedly build this entire settlement.

Moving to the ocean had been an easy idea, after everything that’s happened to them on the ground. It was made easier still when the Ark came down, and the Council tried once again to put a leash on the Hundred, trying to tether them to the adults in a way that none of the Hundred wanted to be, ever again. Bellamy put his foot down, especially against Abby Griffin, who didn’t hide how much she hated him. 

Moving to the ocean had been especially easy after Bellamy walked in on Clarke and her Mom arguing in hushed, sharp tones, talking about Clarke’s Dad, and the all the other broken pieces of their relationship. Seeing Clarke recoil from her mother after hearing that _the only reason you rely on Bellamy is because he reminds you of your father, and Clarke, he’s not coming back_ was all the reason Bellamy needed to get them all the hell out of there.

They tried cohabitating, and it lasted three weeks. The Hundred didn’t respect the adults, and the adults didn’t respect anyone, it seemed. So, Bellamy brought it up to his team -- Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, and Miller, and soon the camp was buzzing with the news. With Monty and Jasper’s help, they drafted up plans for an exodus, and within three weeks (and little notice to the Ark, much to the Council’s anger), they were trekking across the forest to the ocean, where they bargained for a piece of land from the Floukru. 

Since then, it’s been non-stop activity. They have to rebuild their entire camp without having the dropship, which not only served as a storm shelter, but the medbay as well. If they’re ever attacked, Bellamy’s not sure he’ll ever feel as safe as he did knowing they had a giant metal safehouse at their backs. 

Still, it’s been good. The camp has come together relatively quickly, and everyone works harder with the knowledge that they can go for a swim in the ocean when they’re finished. Although, that’s another thing Clarke worries about.

_“No one can swim, Bellamy! We can’t just let them jump in there! We have to teach them how to float, and we have to teach them about hypothermia--”_

_“Clarke--”_

_“--the ocean is_ cold _, Bellamy. They can’t just run around with wet hair and wet clothes all the time--”_

_“Clarke.” Bellamy put his hands on her shoulders, steadying her. “Breathe. We’ll give lessons, okay? We’ll learn to swim, and we’ll teach everyone else, and it’s all going to be fine. Please, try to relax.”_

Bellamy knows that this is Clarke’s way of dealing with the stress of not only the exodus, but with whatever lingering feelings she’s feeling about how she left things with her Mom. As far as Bellamy is concerned, he could go without seeing Abby Griffin ever again for the rest of his life and be happy, but he knows it’s not so simple for Clarke. 

When Abby first came to the camp after the Ark came down, Clarke had been badly injured and half out of her mind, and Abby saved her life. Bellamy will always be grateful for that, but that’s as far as his good feelings towards her go. She’s a smart woman, but also cunning, and Bellamy _hates_ that about her. The way she manipulates Clarke into trying to reconcile with her is nothing short of villainous, and Bellamy doesn’t think he’ll ever forgive her. He can’t, not after he held Clarke in his arms for _hours_ the night after her mother threw her father’s death back in her face, as if she wasn’t still grieving for the father who was taken from her.

Now, weeks later, Clarke is still hiding her feelings, still trying to cope the only way she knows how, and it tears Bellamy apart. 

That’s why he gave Monty strict instructions to shorten Clarke’s shift today, so he could finally get some time alone with her, if only to make sure she actually sleeps for more than three hours at a time. He should have known Clarke would find a way to weasel out of it. 

“You’re tired, go to sleep.” Clarke says, her hands tracing the veins on his bicep. “I just have to finish up--”

“No, no, no. You’re not getting away that easily.” 

“Bellamy--” Clarke is cut off with a yelp as Bellamy moves, hefting her into his arms bridal style. “Bellamy Blake, you put me down right now, or I swear--”

“You need to get some rest, Clarke, and if I have to carry you into our tent myself to get you to take a nap, you bet your ass I’m going to do it.” 

Clarke smacks him, _hard_ , and when he hears her ragged breathing, he stops, alarmed when he sees a tear slide down her cheek.

“Hey, _hey_ \--” He says, putting her down instantly, his stomach swooping when she backs away from him. “Clarke…”

“If you think you can just carry me around like an _invalid_ you have got another thing coming.” She snaps, her eyes furious, but filled with tears. 

Bellamy frowns. “I’m sorry. I’m--” he stops, taking a deep breath. “Clarke, you know I’d never… I’d never touch you or… or do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I swear.”

Her eyes soften a little, and she blinks rapidly, another tear slipping out. “I know. I know, Bellamy--” She sucks in a breath, sobbing a little, and it breaks Bellamy’s heart. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“It’s my fault.” Bellamy soothes her, reaching for her hand. She lets him take it, and he strokes his thumb gently over the back of her hand. “I shouldn’t-- I thought I was just being funny. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s-- it’s not that. I just… you’re right. I _am_ tired. I’m exhausted. I just feel like I have to keep moving, like I have to _do something_.”

“I know, Clarke. I know how you feel. You’re not alone in this, remember?” He steps closer, smoothing her hair. “Whatever’s bothering you, whatever you need, you just say the word and I’ll fix it.” 

Clarke smiles sadly. “Bell… you’re so good. But you can’t fix this. I’m just-- I don’t know how to get back to the person I was before. Before the Grounders, before the Ark came down, before… before everything.”

“Let me help you.” Bellamy whispers. 

She looks anywhere but at him, and he stays there, holding her hand, waiting for her to figure out what she needs to do. “I guess a nap wouldn’t be so bad.” She says quietly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s good. Just a few hours, okay? Then we’ll come back and I’ll help you get the rest of this done.” 

Clarke leans up to kiss him softly, and Bellamy can’t help but lean into it, just a little bit. He never gets tired of this, never wants to stop feeling like he does when she kisses him. “I meant it, Bell. You’re so _good_. To me, to everyone in this camp… I can’t tell you how proud I am of you.” 

Her words strike him speechless, and he has to clear his throat several times before he can even think about speaking. “It’s only because of you.” He rasps. “You make me better.” 

“The same is true for me. You know that, right?” Clarke asks, and her face is so open, so vulnerable, he can’t help but lean down and kiss her again. 

“I know. Come on, princess. Let’s go.” 

Tugging on her hand, she follows him back to their tent, where they slowly help each other out of their clothes before sliding under the covers in just their underwear, relishing in the warmth of each other’s bodies. Bellamy’s eyelids feel heavy, and the last thing he feels before he falls asleep is Clarke pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

.

.

.

Two days later, Octavia and Lincoln return from a visit to the nearby Floukru village where they’ve been establishing trade and an overall relationship with the villagers. Bellamy could weep when he sees them come through the gates, not just because he’s happy to see his sister again, but because they have _food_. 

The Hundred haven’t been starving, but they’ve all grown tired of fish and some of the kids are downright allergic to it, causing more problems. 

“Bless you.” Bellamy says when he gets closer, reaching for the handle of the cart Octavia is tugging along, another gift from the village. 

“They’re sending their healer in three days to work with Clarke.” Octavia informs him. “I left the radio Raven made with Luna, and told them if they ever have an emergency that we’d be available to help.” 

Bellamy nods. “Good. I wish we could offer them more, but until we get settled--”

“They want to have a party.”

Bellamy blinks. “What?”

Lincoln grins. “They want to throw a party to celebrate the new alliance. At their village, where they’ll provide food and entertainment.”

Octavia is grinning too, and Bellamy backs up. “Why do I get the feeling there’s something you know that I don’t know?”

“There’s going to be dancing.” 

Bellamy groans. “Why does there always have to be dancing?”

“Because, big brother, not everyone is an eighty year old man trapped inside a twenty-five year old’s body like you are.” 

Lincoln snorts, but at least tries to look sorry when Bellamy glares at him. 

“Come on, people are hungry. Let’s get this stuff to the mess hall.”

Bellamy follows them to the mess hall, and gets Monroe and Murphy to start sorting through the food to go in dry storage, and put away the rest of the supplies. On his way back to the communications cabin to check in with Miller, he spots Clarke out of the corner of his eye, talking to Raven outside the medbay. Both girls are laughing, their eyes creased with mirth, heads thrown back. 

Bellamy stops in his tracks, watching the sight with a soft, amused smile on his face. He catches Clarke’s eye, and sends her a wink, laughing when she rolls her eyes just like he knew she would. She wraps up with Raven and heads over to meet him though, her face still alight with happiness. 

“Don’t you have work to do?” She teases, swaying close to him. 

“Not if you’re free this afternoon…” he says, a smirk growing on his face. 

“Don’t start. How did Octavia and Lincoln get on at the village?” 

Bellamy can’t help but give her a slow once over, just to get under her skin, and he grins wider when he sees a flush bloom on her cheeks. _Later_ , he tells himself. “It went well. They got some food and some extra furs. They’re sending one of their healers in a few days so you can exchange information.”

“Good, good. Do you… do you think we can go back to that warehouse we found? The one about three days from here?”

Bellamy frowns. “I mean… eventually, I guess. What else do we need there?” The warehouse they stumbled upon must have been some kind of shipping warehouse, and was mostly cleaned out. There were a few miscellaneous items laying around, like blankets and some clothes, so they took whatever they could fit in their packs, and found a few pieces of luggage to get the rest to camp with so they could distribute them.

Clarke looks down at her feet. “There were some art supplies there. I didn’t grab them because we needed other things, but… I think it might help. Stress relief, you know?”

Bellamy nods. “Yeah. We’ll get out there when we have some free days, okay? Before we do… the grounders want to throw a party, and we’re all invited. I have a feeling if we don’t go, it won’t go over so well.”

“Just because you hate parties--”

“I don’t _hate_ parties.” 

“You’re the _worst_ about parties.” 

Bellamy glares, but he can’t stay mad at her, not when she finally looks like she’s not worrying about a hundred things all at once. “This one I won’t be the worst about. We should see if there’s any clothes in those few duffel bags we grabbed at the warehouse, though. We should probably look like we haven’t been rolling in the dirt for three days before we go to this thing.”

“Speak for yourself.” Clarke teases, reaching out to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. 

Unable to stop himself even if he wanted to, Bellamy leans in, pressing his lips against hers until she sighs under his mouth, opening up for him. He has to remind himself that they’re in the middle of camp, that people are watching them, and pulls away gently, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Meet you for dinner?” He asks, and she nods.

“I’ll save you a spot.” She winks, and then she’s gone, leaving him staring after her, shaking his head and laughing. 

A few hours later, he wanders into the mess hall, and sees her with Miller, the two of them talking quietly, their heads bent together as Clarke points at something on a map in front of her. Looking up, Miller spots Bellamy and nudges Clarke, and Bellamy watches as Clarke’s eyes find him, and her face lights up. 

He heads to the table and sits next to Clarke, smiling at her and squeezing her shoulder in greeting. 

“Saved you a plate, boss.” Miller says, pushing a plate of food towards Bellamy. 

“Thanks, man.” 

They’re quiet through most of dinner, Clarke and Miller going back to whatever they were talking about -- supply routes, as far as Bellamy can tell. Bellamy smiles to himself as he hears Miller mutter something that has Clarke laughing, the sound like music to his ears after the funk she’s been in for the last few weeks. He’s so grateful that The Hundred have become a family, and it calms his usually worrisome mind that any one of them would protect any of the others without thinking about it. 

“I’m getting tired,” Clarke says, turning to Bellamy. “I think I’m going to head back to the tent.” She lays her head on his shoulder, surprising him, because while he knows Clarke loves him, she’s usually not so openly affectionate when they’re surrounded by everyone else. 

“I’ll see you in a bit.” Bellamy tells her, kissing her temple. He watches her go, and feels his face flush when he sees Miller looking at him smugly. “Shut up.” He tells his friend, who laughs.

“I didn’t say anything.” 

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “I’m just glad she’s smiling again.” He admits quietly, and Miller nods.

“Yeah. She seems better. So do you, for the record.” 

“I think we’re all getting there, aren’t we?” Bellamy asks, looking for some reassurance. Though it was put to a vote when they decided to move to the sea, there were some people who didn’t want to go. Bellamy never wants to force someone’s hands or make their decisions, especially not after how they had lived on the Ark. 

“We’re better than we’ve ever been, Bellamy.” Miller says. “You deserve some happiness too, you know? We’d be nowhere if it weren’t for you and Clarke. We’d be okay if you guys took a day off for once.”

Bellamy smiles ruefully. “Try telling that to Clarke.” 

An hour or so later, Bellamy stays with Harper, Miller, Monroe and Murphy as they clean up the mess hall and lock the cabin down for the night, and they head their separate ways at the door, Bellamy taking a deep breath of ocean air as the wind picked up. 

When he gets to the tent, it’s dark, the lantern turned down as low as it can go without being turned off completely. He ducks inside, trying not to wake up Clarke as he gets undressed and puts his clothes away. Crawling under the covers, he holds his breath as she stirs, and then winces when her eyes open and she blinks at him blearily. “Sorry,” Bellamy says, “I was trying not to wake you.”

“S’okay,” she says, sighing as he settles and he tugs her closer. “You’re cold.” 

“Wind coming off the water,” he explains, curving his arm around her and pulling her tighter into his chest. “You’re _warm_.” He hums, dipping his head to kiss her cheek. 

Clarke leans up, pressing her lips to the spot just underneath his ear that makes him shudder, and his eyes slip shut as she moves, turning onto her stomach so she can lean further into him, one of her legs thrown over his. 

“Clarke.” He says, but gets distracted by the feel of her hands warming his cold skin, sparks seemingly flying from where she touches him. 

“Miss you.” She mumbles, her hand slipping under his shirt, causing him to shiver. A bolt of heat spreads through him, and he slides his hand around her waist, his fingers caressing the little bit of skin he can find there. 

“I’m right here.” He tells her.

“I mean I miss you like _this_.” She replies, and moves up to kiss him, his mouth opening automatically under hers, a low groan rumbling through his chest as she moves so she’s basically laying on top of him, his free hand moving to cradle her jaw as his other one moves from her waist to tangle in her hair. 

When he feels her start to slump against him, he smiles, breaking away. “You’re tired, Clarke.” 

“No I’m not.” She protests, but her eyelids are heavy looking.

“Sleep, princess. There’ll be time for this later.”

Clarke sighs, and then yawns. “I love you.” She tells him, nuzzling into his chest. 

Bellamy’s heart is full when he tugs her closer, and tells her he loves her, too.

.

.

.

It’s the afternoon before the big party at the grounder village, and Bellamy watches in amusement as Clarke, Octavia and Raven fuss over each other in the mess hall, Bellamy and Clarke’s tent deemed too small to get ready in.

“Just braid it back from my face,” Clarke says, sighing.

“It’s got to be more ornate than that,” Octavia protests. “You’re our leader! At least let me put some flowers in it.” 

“We’re going to be late,” Raven points out. 

The girls are all dressed as nice as they can -- some fancier clothes they found in one of the bunkers having been kept in storage so they weren’t as full of holes as their normal clothes. Still a little threadbare, Bellamy thinks they all would have looked nice in anything, as long as those smiles stayed on their faces.

“It’s nice to be worrying about hairstyles instead of impending war,” Clarke says dryly, and Octavia snorts.

“There. You’re beautiful.” Octavia says, finishing Clarke’s hair. “We should probably go.” 

Bellamy stands, smiling at his sister and Raven as they head out the door. Reaching for Clarke’s hand, he winks at her. “You look amazing.” 

Clarke grins. “Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

Bellamy tugs on her hand gently. “Let’s go.” 

Outside, they follow the trail of their people as they begin the short walk to the Grounder village. It’s easily accessible down the shore from their camp, but far enough away that they still feel like they’ve got their own little piece of the earth there. 

The noises of a party reach their ears as they get closer, and Bellamy squeezes Clarke’s hand. “Relax.” He whispers, and then they’re swept up in introductions and well wishes, these particular grounders much more open to civil relations between their two peoples. 

A giant bonfire is roaring in the middle of the village, causing a cozy glow to wash over everyone. The smell of all kinds of different foods is intoxicating, and there’s a fruit wine, too. 

The celebration of their alliance goes well into the night, and a few glasses of wine each leaves Bellamy and Clarke and the rest of The Hundred laughing and dancing, Bellamy watching with a fond smile as Miller twirls Clarke around. 

She finds him later, sitting around the fire, and he smiles up at her when she appears before him, the hair around her temples curly with sweat. Her eyes are absolutely lit up and he’s startled at the love that courses through him. Not that it surprises him to feel this way, but that he even _can_. He feels things he didn’t know he was capable of for Clarke, and he hopes he never stops feeling like this. 

“Having fun?” He asks, grinning when she slides into his lap, her arms looping around his neck.

“Yeah, I am. Are you?” 

“I have a pretty girl in my lap, so yeah, you could say that.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes, but her cheeks flush, and not just from the wine. “I like these people. They’re so nice. And they have good wine.”

“You’re such a lush, Clarke Griffin.” Bellamy says, and laughs when Clarke elbows him. “Everyone doing okay?”

Clarke hums. “Everyone’s great. They’re happy, Bell.” She turns so she meets his eyes. “We did it, Bellamy. We actually came down here in a _spaceship_ and have managed to _live_.” 

Bellamy thinks back to the argument he overheard between Clarke and her Mom and realized that was the difference. Where Abby Griffin was just content to be on the ground and to survive, Clarke didn’t want only that. Clarke wanted to _live_. Clarke deserves to live the fullest life she can, especially because her Dad would have. Bellamy never met Jake Griffin, but from everything he knows, he knows that with a certainty. Jake Griffin would want Clarke to live her life with laughter and smiles, and do whatever good she can, but for herself, too. 

“We did.” He agrees. “Couldn’t have done it without you.” 

They sit there, warmed by the fire, looking at all their friends and everyone they love laughing, dancing, and celebrating with new friends from the village, and Bellamy feels strangely like he’s about to cry. He knows in a few weeks they have their bi-monthly meeting with the council (at their request, so they can keep each other informed of how the camps are doing and any potential threats), but he wishes for a split second that they were here now, to see this. To see how all these kids have banded together for better or for worse to come together and create a life, and a future.

Turning his gaze back to Clarke, he takes a minute to commit this sight of her to memory - her flushed cheeks and sparkling blue eyes, her blonde hair like a halo around her head. Most of all, though, he remembers the way she looks with a soft smile on her rose colored lips; not a care in the world or a worry in her heart. 

“I love you.” He tells her quietly, his voice rough.

She must sense something in his voice, because she turns, that smile still on her lips, but her eyes a little concerned. “Love you, too.” She says, whispering it right into his ear, just for him. Bellamy’s grip on her waist tightens, and he takes a minute to thank his lucky stars that he’s here, right now. He wouldn’t trade this night for anything in the entire world.

_We will call this place our home,_  
The dirt in which our roots may grow.  
Though the storms will push and pull,  
We will call this place our home. 

__

_We’ll tell our stories on these walls._  
Every year, measure how tall.  
And just like a work of art,  
We’ll tell our stories on these walls. 

__

_Let the years we’re here be kind, be kind.  
Let our hearts, like doors, open wide, open wide.  
_


End file.
